linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Why My Mom Drinks
'Why My Mom Drinks or Why Mommy Drinks, '''is a replacement for the horror-thriller series, ''Killers & Sinners, ''however a comedy-series that aired on LinkMe on January 16, 2018. The series is indirectly based on the book of the same name (''Why Mommy Drinks), however, the book and the TV series are completely different, with different character names; premises etc. LinkMe will produce the series in full-graphic form, with comedian Amy Poehler taking the role as Lima, a South-African comedian who quits her job to stay with her family. Amy's real life ex-husband, Will Arnett will star as Amy's ex-husband in the series, whose name is Jack Marcus. It is unknown if the series will get a second season or not, but LinkMe have confirmed that they are taking time to pickup and settle in series for the network. A second season is ordered by LinkMe, to premiere in August 12, 2018. It was then confirmed that 13 episodes will be in this season. The season was doubled the amount, of 26 episodes, with the 13th being the midseason finale. The series is a rating on IMDB with 9.1/10, being a hit around America, especially with Amy Poehler starring. LinkMe plans to continue the series, and not cancel it. The last episode premiered on October 26, 2018, where Amy Poehler officially confirmed that she is moving onto new and exciting projects, and although ratings were exceedingly high, she was ready to move onto a new project. On September 23, 2019, Amy Poehler and LinkMe announced a revival for a March 2020 slated premiere. Consisting of 13 episodes, the third season will have a different cast. Amy Poehler will no longer star in the series but executive produce. Plot Lima Marcus (Amy Poehler) is a single-mom who, after being on Broadway as a stand-up comedian, finally quits her job to raising her two children. Cast Main cast *Amy Poehler as Lima Marcus - The protagonist of the series. Lima was a South African stand-up comedian, only to realize she missed her family, and moves back home, with her ex-husband, Jack. *Will Arnett as Jack Marcus - The deuteragonist and real-life (as well as series) ex-husband of Lima Marcus. He is a businessman with his own talk show, as well as a judge on reality tv series. *Nick Kroll as Nicholas "Nick" Gruge - The long-time best friend of Jack Marcus. He tries to be friends with Chloe and Cameron, only for them to dislike him a lot. He is the comic relief of the series. *McKenna Grace as Chloe Marcus - The youngest daughter of Lima and Jack. She is quite intelligent. In the first season, she is 9 years old. *Ethan Cutkosky as Cameron Marcus - The oldest sibling and is 16 years old. He is a rebellious teenager. *Michaela Conlin as Sharaya Mi-Fia - Lima's friend. She is dating in season 1. *Patricia Belcher as Lucy Pena - The housekeeper. She is the Marcus' enemy but is Lima's and Jack's friend. Season 3 cast * Revival LinkMe and Amy Poehler ordered a revival on September 18, 2019. On September 23, 2019, LinkMe announced that they will be bringing back the show for a third season of 13 episodes. The premiere will be February 2020. Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2018 - 2019) A second season is ordered to air in fall of 2018 and to end in mid-2019, with 26 episodes. During the last 4 episodes (an arc), Jack gets a girlfriend, Joan Harper, it's been eight months and in the season finale, he proposes to her.